Neon Genesis Evangelion: That's My Asuka!
by CaramelEvangelist
Summary: Asuka is trying to make her own show, but Shinji and Misato keep getting in the way. Not only that, but she doesn't have a title for her show!
1. P1: No Title

Neon Genesis Evangelion: That's My Asuka!  
  
-------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: NGE Belongs to Gainax, and not me! So...I'm not claiming ownership! Oh and umm Asuka's name is pronounced "Ahs-Kah". ^.^  
  
-------------------   
  
Asuka: Hello! I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, but you can call Asuka, or 02!  
  
Shinji: 02?  
  
Asuka: *Growls through teeth* Don't mess this up for me, Shinji. *Smiles again* Anyway, I'm your host!  
  
Shinji: *pulls up a chair and eats popcorn*  
  
Asuka: Do you MIND?  
  
Shinji: Nope, go ahead.  
  
Asuka: Okay, Camera cut!  
  
-Cut-  
  
-Ten minutes later-  
  
Asuka: And we're back! I'm out here in this WIDE OPEN FIELD!   
  
Misato: *Walks in front of the camera*  
  
Asuka: Misato. --; Do you mind?  
  
Misato: *looks into the camera* Ohmigosh! I'm sorry!   
  
Asuka: What are you doing in this WIDE OPEN FIELD anyway?  
  
Misato: It's harvest season!  
  
Asuka: What?  
  
Misato: Corn. Field's over that way. *points west*  
  
Asuka: u_u Okay, well I'm trying to do a show here, Mi-chan.  
  
Misato: Sorry, I'll be seeing you around then!  
  
Asuka: *waves* Now! Without further adue-  
  
Shinji: ASUKA!  
  
Asuka: Damnit! Shinji, how did you find me?!  
  
Shinji: Easy, your foot prints.  
  
Asuka: How do you know what my foot- *looks at the bottom of her boot* ARGH! What do you want, Shinji Ikari?!  
  
Shinji: To watch your show.  
  
Asuka: Then be quiet!  
  
Shinji: *sits*  
  
Asuka: Okay, you know what, let's start over! *turns camera off*  
  
-A few seconds later-  
  
Asuka: Asuka Langley Sohryu here! That's pronounced Ahs-kah! Welcome to ...Damnit, I forgot to name my show! CUT! *turns camera off again*  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Shinji: *turns camera on* Hi, Shinji Ikari here, I'm standing in for Asuka who has stormed off furiously after I laughed at her. I also have a black eye as you can see. Well, all I have to say is: That's My Asuka!  
  
.::*END*::. 


	2. P2: Still No Title

Neon Genesis Evangelion: That's My Asuka!   
  
-------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: NGE Belongs to Gainax, and not me! So...I'm not claiming ownership! Oh and umm Asuka's name is pronounced "Ahs-Kah". ^.^  
  
-------------------   
  
Shinji: *Carries the camera back to the base*  
  
Misato: What are you doing with Asuka's cam?  
  
Shinji: Putting it away.  
  
Asuka: I got it!  
  
Misato: What?  
  
Asuka: I'll call the show "Eva Files!"  
  
Shiji: I thought it was about you?  
  
Asuka: Dummy, of course! ...Oh you're right...with a title like that you'd think it was about our mechas...  
  
Misato: So...  
  
Asuka: SO, you're gonna help me with a title, Mi-chan.  
  
Misato: ME?!  
  
Shinji: Haha *walks into the closet*  
  
Asuka: *Plops down next to her on the sofa* Ok, how about...  
  
Misato: Shoot me.  
  
Asuka: No no, no violence.  
  
Misato: Bite me.  
  
Asuka: What did I just say?!  
  
Misato: Zero violence...  
  
Asuka: I got it!  
  
Shinji: I got it too!  
  
Asuka: Shut up, Ikari.  
  
Shinji: It's called: "Asuka Gone Wild"  
  
Asuka: I will in a second if you don't leave us alone!  
  
Misato: Us? Hey, this is YOUR show.  
  
Asuka: So? You're helping me. Okay, how about "02: Asuka Langley Sohryu, Eva Pilot"  
  
Misato: Too long, Asuka.  
  
Asuka: Says who?  
  
Misato: Me and everyone else who will hear it. *gets up and leaves the room*  
  
Shinji: Well, Mi-chan's right. That title is a-  
  
Asuka: *jumps up and gets in Shinji's face* Listen you, this is MY show and it's gonna be called ANYTHING I want it to be called!  
  
Shinji: Whatever. *leaves*  
  
Asuka: Don't just leave me here!! *stands there* You guys!!!  
  
Rei: *walks in solemnly*  
  
Asuka: REI! *jumps in front* hey hey, what about this...how does this sound: "02: Asuka Langley Sohryu, Eva Pilot"?!  
  
Rei: Asuka, it's nice, but isn't it a bit long?  
  
Asuka: T_T HMPH! I'll show you, this title is just right! *storms off*  
  
Rei: *looks at Asuka as she angrily leaves* Hmm...poor child, mixed up in her own misery. *sigh*  
  
.~~~~~~~~.  
  
Narrator: Will Asuka ever find someone to agree with her? ...Yeah, I don't think so either. Until next time, this is Michee saying: "That's my Asuka!" 


End file.
